Trapped Into Another Time
by Severussnape1984
Summary: Lara Teague, a descendant of 'the' Captain Teague is 1 of the Pirate Lords to go to Shipwreck Cove to see her when Shansa told him about her from the future. Barbossa finds out more about Lara and he finds himself falling for her. More summary in the 1st chapter. HB/OC
1. Chapter 1

Pirates of the Caribbean fanfiction Trapped Into Another Time

During the 21st Century in the year of 2007, Lara Teague, who is a descendant of her ancestor, Captain Teague and Captain Jack Sparrow goes to the beach to get cooled off on a hot summer day when she goes swimming at the beach in the Atlantic in Seaside Heights, New Jersey. Lara ends up into another time of a different year. She also ends up in Tortuga where she meets a witch who lives along side the shoreline. Barbossa seeks Lara out along the way. Hector will know that she is from the future. Lara comes along with Barbossa to the Brethren Court at Shipwreck Cove to go meet the 9 Pirate Lords. The 9 pieces of 8. War is coming to fighting between pirates, Davy Jones and his crew and the fleet of Lord Cutler Beckett. Post: Pirates Of The Caribbean: At World's End, also along with Pirates Of The Caribbean: On Stranger Tides and near the end of Pirates Of The Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales in the last chapter. Rated M for language, adult situations and combat violence.

Chapter 1. 16th century of the 1700's. Pirate Era. Prologue

(This is not weird what so ever. Writing this story makes me think of what to put in other stories that I write. This is absolutely serious here. We all make up a story of how we put it. No negativity please. If you guys don't like to read this story, then don't read it. Thank you for your cooperation and enjoy. I won't let anyone talking some bad shit about any of my stories here.)

Captain Teague and his pirate crew docked the ship in Tortuga and they went into the taverns to have their drinks of ales and wines they also flirt with the women, who were likely waiting for them for a 1 night stand. Teague walked into the tavern and he went over to the man behind the counter. The man looked around a little bit nervously, so there won't be any unfriendly ears, or eyes to hear them talking. Only for their ears only. The man leaned over to Teague. "A witchy lady I'd think her name is Shansa is here looking for you, Cap'n Teague. I don't know what'd she wants with ye, but she'd said it's urgent." The bartender said quietly with nervousness. He knew something that Teague doesn't. Then he looked around to make sure that no 1 was hearing them talking. "Best'd be careful with yer self, Cap'n sir." He added in a low tone.

Teague furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at first. What did Shansa want him for? Who the hell knows to be exact. That was the very big mystery indeed. So he leaned over a bit more to the bartender. "In what exactly does she want with me that's so important, kind sir?" He said in a whispered serious voice. He knew that the bartender knew something that he wasn't telling him. After they spoke to each other, Teague left to find the witch, Shansa. Where'd she be at, sir?" Teague asked quietly.

The man looked around wildly. He was scared of either with Shansa, or Teague himself and then he looked back to Teague with wide eyes. "The witchy Shansa is stayin' at a place along the shore. She'd be expecting ye, Cap'n, sir." The bartender said nervously quietly. Nobody would want to mess with Captain Teague. He'll either let somebody live to spare their life, or he'll shoot them to death if they do anything that they shouldn't do, or even go against the Pirate code. Teague knew that the Pirate code is the law. Most Pirates, including Captain Hector Barbossa knew that Teague is the Pirate King of the Brethren Court.

Teague gave the bartender the glare look before he walked out of the tavern. He was going to to the shore to the place that Shansa was staying at. This would be a surprise for Teague of what Shansa was going to tell him of what would be going on and war was coming. God knows what was going on soon enough when Shansa was about to tell him when he walks into that place. We would all soon find out.

Pirates Of The Caribbean Hector Barbossa/oc Pirates Of The Caribbean Hector Barbossa/oc Pirates Of The Caribbean Hector Barbossa/oc

Captain Teague was at the door when Shansa opened the door and looked at him as she gave him a smile. She knew that he was coming. "I have been expecting you, Captain. Please, come in. There is much to discuss." She said as Teague walked passed her and he waited for her as Shansa closed the door behind her. "There are things that you must need to know of what is going on and what is going to happen within the future." She added as she and Teague walked over to the cauldron where she does her magic and the captain followed behind her.

Teague looked at her with curiosity and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Shansa, what do you mean the future?" Teague asked in wondering. He needed to know from Shansa.

Shansa turned around from her cauldron and she looked at him and she smiled. She knows what was going to happen and what was going on. There was more to the story than she was telling the Pirate Lord Captain. "Captain, your curiosity is getting the best of you." She said slowly when she walked over to the table and she sat down across from him. "The Brethren court meeting for all Pirate Lords at Shipwreck Cove and their crew is coming very soon withing a week. War is coming, Captain." Shansa said.

At this, Teague was stunned and flabbergasted of what she had said. "How'd you know that, Shansa?" He said in surprise. Even though, he was still trying to figure this out by processing the information into his mind of what the witch was telling him. It was too much to process to this information from the witch herself.

The witch stood up from the chair and she walked back over to her cauldron. "I have my ways, Captain." She said as Teague raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Lord Cutler Beckett is rallying his fleet from the East India Trading Company in Port Royal, including Davy Jones and his crew to destroy all of the Pirates and you as well. Along with your descendant from the future to come and help you." Shansa does have many ways to know many things indeed. They spoke some more a bit more longer. Teague was wondering what Shansa was talking about 'his descendant' coming from the future to come and help him and the other Pirates.

After they spoke their conversation meeting, Shansa bid him a farewell and Teague walked out of the door and he left the building to go back to his crew and his ship in his deep thoughts. Later when he walked back onto his ship. Teague and his crew were now setting their course to gather the 9 Pirate Lords to Shipwreck Cove. He would send word to Captain Hector Barbossa about what would be going on. Teague knew that Captain Jack Sparrow was still in Davy Jones' Locker. He was pretty sure that Barbossa would figure a way to get Jack out of that dreadful place soon enough. And Teague would hope to see his son again soon when the time comes. We shall see and find out sooner, or later.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. During the 21st Century of 2007 And going all the way back to the 1700's.

It was the 21st Century. The year was 2007 on a hot summer cloudy day with an 80% of humidity and it looks it was about to rain. 34 year old Lara Teague along with her parents and her older brother, Janet, (60) Martin (Marty) Teague (63) and Jeffrey (39) were at their cottage home along the shoreline. They were on their own private beach in Seaside Heights in New Jersey. They are a wealthy family, because Marty was an Ambassador and he was always staying in the Caribbeans with his family and they also learned of their heritage that they are related to the Pirate, Captain Teague. He was once indeed 1 of the Pirates of the Caribbean and the Teague family found out about it and they were in between shocked and amazement. Even though, there are people, who do a lot of family trees from all over. Everyone out there would find out of who they are related to perhaps a famous person from back in the old days maybe. Who the hell knows, but they would soon find out sooner, or later.

(AN: Where I used to live in Connecticut, I have seen guys with their families at the Marinas to go out and sailing on their boats along the Long Island Sound into the rainy day and out into the choppy waters to go fishing for any kind of fish, crabs and lobsters. I would say that they are crazy to do what they like to do, but it's what they like to do for their hobbies when they feel like to go out on their boats fishing in the rain. Although, they are very brave enough to do it I would say indeed. I am not kidding at all when I tell all of you this. Seriously I have seen them do it with my own 2 eyes.)

Lara was outside after getting back from doing grocery shopping for the fishing trip and some food for the house. She told her Dad that she was going to go put her bathing suit on along with a pair of her swimming shoes, swimming trunks and a tank top to go with it. After she got changed for their fishing trip into the Atlantic Ocean, Lara walked with Marty when they were outside as they walked to her Dad's Hummer to be getting ready to go to the Marina which was about 10 minutes away from where they live. Lara's mother, Janet looked out the window from the kitchen and she opened it up to speak with them loud enough when Lara and Marty looked at her through the kitchen window. "Hey, Marty and Lara, I hope you guys out there will be safe from the choppy waters when you go fishing out there." Janet said. "And be back here in 1 piece. You hear? And I love you both." She added.

Marty and Lara both chuckled at her. "Okay, Mom, we love you too. And we'll do what we can to come back in 1 piece without getting hurt out there to fish." She said to Janet as her father placed his hand on her shoulder and her mother nodded 'okay then. I love you both too' just before Janet moved away from the window to walk further into the living room. Lara turned around to look at Marty, before she down at the fishing equipment. "Okay, Dad, we got the tackle, the rods, food for lunch and everything else that we need to bring on this trip." Lara said. She and Marty then looked up into the cloudy skies. Rain clouds are definitely are moving in and getting more grey by the minute and some of the wind was picking up a bit. Lara has not been gone fishing with her Dad since the last few years back. Though Marty and Jeff likes to go fishing with his family and friends when it rains out with some choppy waters along with it. That was 1 of Jeff and Marty's hobbies that they liked to do. They may be crazy doing it, but they liked it indeed.

Lara's older brother, Jeffrey walked outside to gather more things for him and for Marty and Lara as he placed the equipment into the Hummer, before they went to the Marina in the town next to where they are. "Okay Teague's." He smiled at this. Jeff liked calling themselves with both first and last names when his Dad and his sister looked at him with their smiles on their faces. 1 thing for sure, it's a Pirate thing, because they are related to 1 Captain Teague and Captain Jack Sparrow. Marty and Janet had told their 2 children the stories of the Pirates of the Caribbean back in the old days when Marty was Ambassador of the Caribbean for a little over 25 years. "Are we all ready to go, guys?" Jeff asked. He was so eager and so excited to go fishing with them on his Dad's fishing boat.

Marty looked Jeff and he sighed contentedly and he grinned when Lara was getting everything in the vehicle, before she opened the car door and she got into the front seat. "We sure are ready to go, Jeff. We've got everything good to go fishing." He said, before he walked to the driver's side and Jeff got into the back seat. Janet walked out of the house and the Teague family waved at each other, before they drove off down the road. Faster than a speeding bullet, before it starts raining. Janet had the look of worry on her face when she walked back into the house. She went over to the dining room table and she sat down as she placed her face into her hands with concern and worry. If any of them go missing during their trip, she won't know what to do with herself. Then she placed her hands in front of her and she starts praying that in hoping that they would return safely.

Pirates Of The Caribbean Hector Barbossa/OC Pirates Of The Caribbean Hector Barbossa/OC Pirates Of The Caribbean Hector Barbossa/OC

Marty parked the Hummer at the Marina and they got out of the car and they brought out the they walked down to the dock to the boats. They saw water was getting choppy and the water was rocking the boat back and forth. Marty went first to climb onto his boat. The clouds were coming closer with the rain storm. His boat was a 550,950 dollars good size fishing boat. (There's a lot of money in boats these days.) It was a good looking boat when he bought it. It had the anchors on both sides of the boat. Marty had the guys upgrade the radars. It even had the good size bathroom and shower in case they had to stay a few day out to sea. The interior looked really nice on the inside. There was a large compartment for the gears and tools and accessories to be placed in there. Their boat was like brand spanking new inside and outside of the boat. Marty also have a life boat just in case of a sinking boat. When they go out to sea to fish, they do hope that everything would turn out well.

After he placed the fishing equipment down on the lower decks with Jeff and Lara, Marty climbed up the ladder to get to the steering wheel and he started up the engine with the turn of the key as it roars to life. Below deck, Jeff was putting away some food and water for the trip, before he went above deck to help Marty. So, he ledt his sister alone for a little while. Lara grinned, before she walked over to the sofa and she sat down on the couch when she was in deep thought with a book in her hands while the boat was rocking by the choppy water. While she was reading for a bit, Lara had that gut feeling that what was going to happen to her, or her family during the fishing trip out to sea. Lara felt the engine going and she also felt that the boat started to move out to the Atlantic Ocean. She also heard the rain pitter patter on the windows and the boat itself.

They were about 3 to 4 miles out to sea and Marty stopped the boat for a little while and he was carefully climbing down from the ladder to go get the 3 fishing rods for them catch some really delicious fish along with some vegetables and garlic bread, which was Lara's favorite for dinner that night and he placed the rods onto the back deck. Marty called both Lara and Jeff up on deck. "Okay, Dad, we'll be in a minute." Jeff said loud enough for their Dad to hear them loud and clear. Then he added. "Keep your shirt on. Will ya?" He mumbled. Lara heard her brother and she bust a gut laughing at her brother's words, just before they climbed up onto deck to do some rainy day fishing. Lara was nervous about doing this in the rain and dealing with choppy waters. She was definitely have a gut feeling that something would happen to 1 of them. Either Marty, Jeff, or Lara herself. Her gut was never wrong about things like that. She knew that something was up and fast approaching.

About an hour later, they were all out on deck in the rain, sitting in their chairs fishing for dinner. Lara was on the right side of the boat, just minding her own business and she was she thought she was having no luck of catching some fishing. Jeff and Marty were on the other side of her when got so much luck on catching some. She scoffed and she's like to herself. 'Hey, no fair. I got no fish over here on this side of the boat. This is fucking bull shit that is.' She thought into her own mind as she chuckled. She kept it to herself. When she came out onto the deck earlier, she never bothered wearing a rain coat for the rainy weather any day while she had on her bathing suit, swimming trunks and her tank top shirt on. Lara Teague was always a water girl. She didn't care when the rain drops fell from the sky and onto her. It's like taking a shower in the rain. She didn't care.

Lara was sitting in her lounge chair while holding her rod while the boat was rocking back and forth, waiting for some fish to come by when then all of a sudden, she felt a tug on her fishing rod a few times. She had thought she had gotten some luck after all when something in the water took the line a little more out to sea. Lara stood up when she saw this and she held onto the rod tightly. 'Holy fucking shit, I got myself something really good here' Or so she thought so to be. Then something in the water took the line out further when she held it in a holding line mode. Something was really going on here. What the hell was happening out there? Suddenly, something in the water gave a good firm tug on the line and it pulled Lara into the water. "Dad! Jeff!" She screamed from the top of her lungs, just before she dove into the water with the rod and it pulled her under. She had no idea what it was in the water that pulled her in there in the pouring rain.

Marty and Jeff turned around to see and heard Lara's scream for help. They were shocked and scared for her as they rushed to the edge of the boat, looking for her. "Lara!" Both Jeff and Marty screamed at the same time, looking around the area for her. "Holy shit! Lara!" He turned his head to look at his son. "Jeff, we need to turn this boat around so we can find her. She has to be around here somewhere!" Marty yelled through the rain. Jeff nodded at his Dad when Marty said this with worry, concern and scared for her. Jeff was scared out of his wits for Lara as well. The both of them have had feared the worst of all. Lara was now missing. 'Where the hell is she?!' Both Marty and Jeff had that same thought to themselves. They would have to break the news to Janet about Lara.

Not far off, Lara resurfaced to get her head above water. She shook her head to get her hair out of her face. "Ah shit! This water's cold!" She screamed. Lara moved her arms and legs to keep her body temperature warm at some point, so she wouldn't die in the cold Atlantic from exposure and hypothermia. She turned her head when she looked towards her Dad's boat and apparently, Marty was at the steering wheel, driving and Jeff was still below deck, still looking for his sister with worry when the boat was sailing away when they were going the wrong towards the Marina. Both Marty and Jeff had tears in their eyes and they thought that Lara had gone towards the Marina first thing. "Jeff! Dad! Over here!" Lara yelled as she was waving her hand in the air for them to see her and hear her, but then again, they couldn't hear her, because of the rain was coming down loud enough where they can't hear her. Lara had tears in her eyes as she saw her Dad's boat was sailing away. This is a big problem right there. The shit just hit the fan.

Just then, Lara turned to look and she saw what it looked like a big tidal wave. Her eyes widened as saucers and she dove underneath the water with her eyes closed once again. She swirled around a bit a couple of times like doing somersaults in the water and when all of a sudden, the precipitation had stopped and the water was calm like a dog was outside, laying on the grass bathing in the sun. She noticed this all the way. This was really weird indeed. 'What the hell is this shit?!' Lara said in wondering into her mind. She swam upward and she got her head above water once again. Lara gasped a deep breath and she shook to get her hair from her wet face once again. She looked around and she looked up and she saw the sunny clear skies were out and the water was calm and she felt the heat on her head from the sun beaming. "What the fuck is going on here?! Dad! Jeff!" She yelled out in hoping they would hear her, but there's no 1 in sight what so ever. Lara was no longer in New Jersey anymore. She turned around and she saw an island that had what it looked like the old antique houses and buildings with some palm trees and people walking around on some kind of island. Lara's eyes widened at this. This is not 2007 year anymore. This has to be the back in the old days. It looked like the late 1700's as it seemed. What the fuck, man?! What the hell happened to her Dad and her brother?! "Where the fuck am I?! Lara yelled and then she swam to get to land. What is this island anyway? She thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Trapped Into Another Time.

After she swam to this island, Lara stood up to her waist in the water. She was aware of her new surroundings and being in a different year. Like well over 250 years back perhaps. She floated to the shoreline. She walked towards the ladder to the docks and rocks right beside it. Not far from her were the docks on 1 side and this had caught her eye immediately. This surprised her all the way. There were some of the old ships during the 1700's indeed. She definitely ain't livin' in New Jersey anymore. When she was a kid, Marty would tell her and Jeff a lot of stories of the Pirates of the Caribbean and the ships that sail the seas. "Whoa." Lara was amazed and shocked at the same time. She climbed up onto the dock on the other side and walked past the people, who were dressed on old time clothes. Some of the men and women looked at her like 'what in the world is she wearing?' Lara only had a pair of swimming shoes, a tank top shirt and a pair of men's swimming trunks that goes to knee level. She certainly don't dress the way these people do, during the 1700's. This was way different than the clothes from the 21st Century.

When Lara walked towards more into town, she came up to a couple woman with blonde hair and a yellow dress. The other woman with brown hair and a red dress. "Um excuse me, ladies. Maybe you guys can help me out here." Lara said as the women named, Gissele and Scarlett turned around when the girls looked at her with their eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Scarlett and Gissele looked at Lara up and down. "I was wondering if you don't mind me saying. What island am I on at least?" She asked kindly to them.

Both Gissele and Scarlett looked from Lara to look at each other like 'Where does this girl come from?' The girls looked back at her once again. "Oh, you darling girl, you're in a town of Tortuga, love. Why do you ask, girl?" Scarlett asked her. Gissele just grinned at Lara, but was curiously as to wondering about her. Where did she really come from and where did she get those clothes from indeed? From the way that Lara was dressed.

Lara looked at them with her eyes widened in confusion and her lips parted when she quietly sighed, but even though, she took their words for it. "Uh, thank you ladies. Okay just asking that's all." She replied to her question and at this she said her goodbyes and she bid them a good day, before she walked away. She walked more into town and she saw a man, who was wearing a dark clothing and a hat with a big feather on it and some Pirates walking right behind him into an unknown building. Lara had wondered what building that would be. She walked by rushing further up the road to see what the hell was going on while people gave her looks when she walked up the dirt road. Although, Lara was letting her clothes air dry. She didn't care if they were wet, or dry. But now, she was trapped into another time. Lara had a gut feeling that she may never come back home ever again to her family, unless there's a rain storm and choppy waters come back from mother nature someday. She was rather curious of where those Pirates were heading indeed. She was new at this discovery to her.

Meanwhile, the witch lady's messenger came inside and he told her that the woman from the future is here in Tortuga. He did described her well to her. Shansa grinned at this. She knew that she would come here. So she told him that the woman may need weapons and she may need to accompany Barbossa and his crew to help and meet the Brethren Court and to help fight a war soon. She also told her messenger that the red coat soldiers would come soon and cause a fight and maybe also capture her, because she was a witch. After they talked a bit, she told him to go to the table and wait for a meeting to start. Then there was a firm few knocks on the door. Shansa walked over to the door and she opened it and she saw Hector Barbossa along with Jack, the monkey in front of her with his crew. The witch lady stood aside and she let Barbossa in along with Tia Dalma, Elizabeth Swann, Gibbs, Ragetti, Pintel, Marty and Cotton and his parrot in. After she closed the door, Shansa walked over towards her cauldron. She was scooping something like a slimy green from the cauldron and she poured it into a smooth wooden cup. "I have been expecting you, Captain and crew men. Perhaps you would all like some tea?" She asked them, before she drank it from her cup. She licked her lips to get the green stuff off her lips.

The crew behind Hector waved their hands while they said their no thank you's politely to her. Barbossa looked at what she had in her hand and in her cup and he had the disgusted look on his face when he saw what it was. How could she even drink that stuff. "I shall pass. Thank you kindly." He said, before he gave Shansa a pouch of coins for her. "Now, what shall we speak about that ye know of, Shansa?" Hector asked her.

Shansa turned to look at Barbossa and the crew with a wicked toothy grin. Barbossa knew by the look of her that something was up. She knew that the woman was here in town. "My messenger over here." She said, gesturing them to Liam. "Just told me that moments before you came here, captain that the future woman is here in Tortuga from the waters. " The witch lady told him. And at her words, only Shansa and her messenger, Liam knew and quite aware of Lara's coming from a different time. But Hector and the others were now talking about who this woman may be and where she was from originally. Shansa turned to look at Liam and she told him to get the weapons for Barbossa and his crew and that definitely includes Lara for the up coming fight against the red coats along with Lord Beckett's Armada fleet and other unknown nasty Pirates, such as Davy Jones. Liam walked out of the room to get the weapons that they do need for up coming battle to come.

While the others were talking about this unknown lady to them, Hector was wondering about this lady person was indeed from the future. What she she was like. What does she do for a living. Would he like her though? Perhaps so. He wanted to know of who this lady is. "Shansa, who's this woman from the future that'd ye speak of. Aye? He asked the witch lady in wondering. The others behind him were looking at her, wondering as well of what the fucking hell was she was really talking about.

Just then, Hector and everyone in the room looked at Liam as the messenger walked back into the room as he brought in hatchet axes, daggers, swords and pistols and Liam even brought in some quite a few bomb grenades along with some clothes to be changing into. Oh boy,the witch lady really does have her ways. Shansa smiled wickedly as she looked at them. "Ah, yes, captain and his crew. The woman that I was speaking of is a descendant of a Teague and a Sparrow." She said and when she said those words to to them very clearly, Barbossa was flabbergasted and was blanched at this. Hector and the others knew that name very well. In which Teague was sailing course to Shipwreck Cove. The lady from the future is a descendant of 'the' Captain Teague. Jack, the monkey was making some screeching noises at this point. Elizabeth, Gibbs, Cotton's parrot, Ragetti, Marty, Pintel, Tia Dalma and Cotton himself looked at Shansa like 'What the hell is this witch on about?' Tia Dalman also knew that this woman from the future was coming as well. They thought to themselves in wondering when they were thinking that no 1 can come here from the future. Or can they? They would like to meet her sooner, or later.

Then, there was a soft knock on the door and everyone looked at it. Both Shansa and Tia gave them a toothy smile as she walked over and she opened the door. And there she was, Lara Teague that Shansa was expecting right in front of her and also in front of the other Pirates as well. Lara looked at the witch lady with confusion at first and then it dawned on her from the way that Shansa was smiling at her and that glint in her eyes. Something was up big time. It's like that Lara looked at her and she had just read her mind. "Um, am I expected here, or something, Ma'am?" Lara asked her with curiosity. Lara then looked over Shansa's shoulder when she saw the other Pirates, who were looking at her in shock and confused, like 'Who the hell is she?' "I just wanted to know if you guys were coming over here, or something." She said.

Shansa moved to the side and still gave her that wicked grin. "Yes, madame, you are as I expected to be. Do please come in." The witch lady said. Lara then walked in. Shansa walked passed her in a slow pace as Lara looked at the Pirates as to why they were here. She wonders to herself. "Please, come and sit down. We have much to speak about, madame Teague." Shansa said to her. Barbossa looked at her with amazement and curiosity. Gibbs, Elizabeth and the others looked at Lara with the same expression as Hector's. And then, the Pirates and Liam gathered around at the table to have a meeting conversation of what was going to happen.

Lara looked at Shansa across from hers with her eyebrows all the way up to her hair line with shock and surprise. 'How the fuck did she know my name? Hmm.' She thought. "Uh, wait a minute here, ma'am, how did you know my name exactly, who ever what your name is. Please?" she asked her in question. Hector and the other Pirates were beginning to like her already.

The witch lady chuckled softly at her. She knew that Lara was feisty at times. "Madame Teague, my name is Shansa. I am a witch that knows a lot of things that I see of who comes and who goes. I sense people, who are unpleasant and know what is about to happen soon." After she said this, the Pirates and Lara looked at her like, 'What is she on about.' They all thought. They talked about what the hell was going on. Shansa had told her, Barbossa and the other Pirates about the up coming war. Lara was confused and rather curious at the Witch's words. She also had told them that the red coat soldiers are coming to capture her soon as well. They then all got their weapons and pistols for the coming battle against Lord Beckett's Armada and Davy Jones. Time was of the essence. Lara got herself a couple of swords for herself, along with 2 small axes and some daggers with her. She may need them. 2 of the Pirates, Pintel and Ragetti walked to the table and they picked up the clothing and walked back to the group. Everyone in the room all looked at Lara. Madame Teague told them that she did some fencing sword fighting when she was a teenager. She still does practices every single day with her Dad. The Pirates shrugged their shoulders and they nodded at her at that. Before they all stood up from the table, Shansa looked at Barbossa. "Look after Lara Teague, Captain. She is the key to help all of us to fight a war and meeting with the Brethren Court. The song has been sung, Captain." She said to Hector, who was looking at Lara and he nodded in agreement, before she looked at the others and Lara. "And you have a ship is waiting for you at the docks. And go meet Will Turner in Singapore to retrieve the navigational charts to save a Sparrow from Davy Jones' Locker and set sail for Shipwreck Cove for the Brethren Court. Tread carefully and stay safe. All of you." Shansa added.

Hector, Lara and the other crew walked towards the door, opening it and they left to go outside to their temporary ship along the docks. Suddenly, the red coats came bursting through Tortuga. The Pirates never stopped walking to the ship as both Hector and Lara watched as when the soldiers from the East India Trading Company rushed over to the same building that they were just in there. Barbossa looked down at Lara, who was looking at the soldiers with shock, but she composed herself as she looked up at Hector. "How the hell did Shansa know that these guys are coming to get her, Captain?" Lara asked him. Just then, they looked back over to the soldiers when they brought Shansa out and they took her away. Half of the 10 soldiers caught Barbossa and Lara watching them. The red coats didn't want any witnesses, seeing of what they were doing. It's like that they were on a top secret mission that no 1 doesn't want anyone to see at all.

Jack, the monkey leaped off of Barbossa and he ran down to meet the others. Hector placed his arm around Lara's waist and he pull her along with him none too gently as Lara winced at hie roughness, rushing down the dirt road. "Come on, Madame Teague. We best be meetin' the crew are waiting for us on ship." He said to her. As Barbossa and Lara jogged down the road and just out of no where, there were some more soldiers stopped them in their tracks with their swords and pistols at the ready, aiming at them. Lara and Hector then saw his crew quietly came up right behind them and then all hell broke lose. The fight and the blood shed began. Barbossa and Lara brought out their swords at the ready at them and fighting against the red coats while they were running towards the ship. The crew had ran ahead of them to wait for them. Their swords were clashing and there was also gunfire, but the East India Trading Company had missed their shots at the Pirates. Lara never meant to kill them and she felt bad doing it, but she had to do it, because she was protecting the Pirates and Barbossa. Good thing that the monkey went with the others. These are her people in her ancestry and her heritage as well. She was really good at this kind of sword fighting against Beckett's men. In the 21st Century, you can't be hurting people. Even assault and battery. You'd be arrested for it and go to trial and go to prison. But back in the old days, you can do whatever you want to do and don't get caught doing it, during the 1700's when Pirates ruled the seas of the Caribbeans and all over the world.

After Lara just killed a British soldier, she turned her head and looked at what she was eyeing at that shocked her. There was Barbossa and another soldier grabbing at each other's throats by their hands when their swords were dropped to the ground. Lara took out her hatchet and getting ready to strike at any minute and she gave the British red coat an ugly look on her face and she's pissed off at this minute. No 1 hurts her people like that. "Hey, soldier ass hole!" Lara yelled at the British soldier, who looked at her with a nasty glare at her. Hector looked at her with a glare like 'I've never heard her say such language before.' But he knew that she was referring that nasty name to the British soldier in front of him. "Here, Mr. Soldier, you fucking catch this, buster." Lara added. Boy does she have a mouth. Just before she threw the ax at the red coat and she struck him into his right side where he bled out profusely. The British instantly let go of Hector's neck when the soldier collapsed to the ground dead. Hector took a deep breath a few times. Lara had to make sure that he was okay when she rushed over to him as she get her hatchet back in its place and she got closer to Barbossa, who looked at her with amazement. Where'd on Earth did she learn that talent? Hector thought quietly. He likes her even more as he stare at her. She gently grabbed him by the arm and he let her do so, so Lara could get him going to the ship where the others were waiting for them on the docks and they jogged as fast as they could more down the dirt road. A lot of blood was shed that day in Tortuga when Pirates fighting against Lord Cutler Beckett, men.

Pirates Of The Caribbean Hector Barbossa/OC Pirates Of The Caribbean Hector Barbossa/OC Pirates Of The Caribbean Hector Barbossa/OC

After Hector and Lara got onto the ship with Elizabeth, Gibbs, Tia Dalma, Marty, Pintel, Cotton, Ragetti and Cotton's parrot, Lara and Hector walked up to the helm wheel when Jack, the monkey leaped back up onto Barbossa's shoulder. Gibbs came up to them and he looked the Captain in the eyes. "Where we'd be heading, Cap'n?" Gibbs asked him and he looked over to Lara briefly while Hector was in thought of how to figure of how to get into Singapore without any detection from the British soldiers. "I would explain later to you all later." She mouthed to Gibbs, who he nodded at her in appreciation for saving their lives from the red coats. Lara nodded back at him. She would explain her true story later when setting sail to Singapore to get what they need.

"Aye, master Gibbs." Barbossa said. "We'd be setting a course to Singapore to meet Sao Feng and retrieve the navigational charts like Shansa says to us earlier. The song has been sung. We must convene the Brethren Court." Hector said. Lara sat down onto the wooden design, watching when the Captain took the helm wheel. Barbossa's monkey jumped off of him and Jack went over to Lara and the monkey climbed up onto her. He seemed to like her She noticed that the monkey's master was Hector himself. Barbossa turned around and he smiled at Lara. "Jack seems to like you, madame Teague." He said silkily to her when Lara looked at the monkey and she lifted her hand carefully in hoping that he won't bite her, Jack didn't do so. She petted Jack gently. The monkey felt relaxed under her touch. They were now sailing for Singapore to get what they need and rescue her ancestor, Jack from Davy Jones's Locker and meet with the 9 Pirate Lords of the Brethren Court.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: At World's End.

Seaside Heights, New Jersey. Present day, 2007: Meanwhile, back in 2007, Marty and Jeff quickly climbed off the boat from the Marina from the next town over and they went to their home along the shoreline in Seaside Heights, New Jersey. Now was the time to file a missing persons report. Lara was gone missing out to sea. They had no idea of where she was. She could be anywhere. Jeff and Marty walked into the house with their sad looks on their faces. They didn't bother bringing their fishing equipment inside. What matters most now was to find Lara. Marty told the bad news to Janet. As soon as he told her the bad news, she broke down in tears. They need to call the Coast Guard, or even the Fire Department and the Police Department on this whole 'missing persons' situation.

On their way to Singapore in the mid 1700's: It would take days to a week to sail course to Singapore, but it depends of how fast the ship would take them. Everyone on the ship were getting their work done along with Gibbs and Marty. Elizabeth sat next to Lara and they were in a conversation and they became friend right away and Barbossa along with Jack on his shoulder was at the helm, steering the ship to the direction to their mission to find a way to retrieve the navigational charts, meeting Will and rescue Jack out of Davy Jones' Locker. They arrived at the dock, getting ready to meet Captain Sao Feng. Later on the ship Lara, Elizabeth and Barbossa had gathered half of the crew up on the upper deck. "Okay you guys. Gather around, because I'm gonna tell you about where I'm from." Hector smiled at her words. She told him and the others where she was originally from and she explained to some of the crew of her ordeal. Pintel and Ragetti were like, 'what?' They thought. Lara looked at them and she told them more of it. They were all fascinated about her when she told her true story. Barbossa was beginning to fall in love with her. He was struck by her beauty and her features. Hector was about to be changed because of her. He learned a few things from Lara that she was a 100% American and a few other heritages along with it. Lara's got guts, courage and she could be a little spit fire when it comes to sword fighting against the enemies, but she's also loving and caring when it came to her friends and family and others that she don't even know, who respect her for that. Lara don't tolerate people with disrespect and all of that fucking bull shit at all from anyone.

A week later and they were getting close to Singapore, Hector had Lara was about to change into her new clothes that Liam had gave them, before hell broke lose earlier last week in Tortuga in the Captain's quarters. She was with Barbossa in the Captain's quarters with her. She took her new outfit of a white long sleeve along with a brown waist coat and a pair of bark brown pants to put on, before they dock the ship. Lara looked up at Hector, who was looking at her, like he was waiting for her to do something when Lara had her new out fit that she was about to wear as she smirked at him. "Um, Captain, you can turn around and certainly no peeking when I get dressed in this new clothes that I got from Liam and Shansa earlier on that island, Tortuga that people call it that we were on." She said to him.

Hector gave her a smile with a chuckled as he turned around, so he could let her get changed into her was still wearing her tank top shirt, a pair of men's swimming trunks and a pair of swimming shoes that she took all of that off. Barbossa had his back to her when he softly sighed. "I'd stay with you ta keep ye safe from some of me crew out there. So, I'd come here with ye, madame Teague. 7 of me new crew seem ta naught like ye. " He said. Barbossa was becoming Lara's protector now after She saved his life from that soldier coming at him.

She got fully changed into her clothes, she put back on her swimming shoes until she could find some boots to go with it. So, she had to wait to get the boos to go with her outfit. She's a patient lady. Lara looked down at herself to make sure that she's decent and then she looked back up at Hector with a smile. "Okay, Captain, you can look now." She said. "How do I look though?" She asked him.

At her words, Barbossa turned around and he looked at her up and down at what she was wearing and he smiled gently at her. 'She looks beautiful in her new clothes that Shansa and Liam gave us.' Hector thought. "Ye look nice in them, madame Teague. When we're alone, me name's Hector." Barbossa said to her.

Lara agreed to that with a tender smile. "Okay, Hector, then you can call me Lara. I'm okay with it." Lara said to him. She had never heard of that name in a very long time. Lara remembered her Grandfather on Marty's side of the family, who was named Hector. But Lara's Grandfather was killed in action towards the end of the Vietnam War, before she was born and she never knew him. But her Dad told her stories about him when she was a kid then. Hector Teague was a General combat soldier in a Battalion that had well over 10,000 men. Her Grandpa was killed by a Vietnamese sniper. It hit Marty and his mother pretty hard when he was killed in action.

After Barbossa and Lara got to know each other better and well acquainted better, Gibbs then walked into the Captain's quarters, who he looked at both Barbossa and Lara. "Cap'n, madame Teague, we'd be dockin' this ship in Singapore pretty soon. Best be ready, aye, Cap'n and madame Teague?" Gibbs asked them.

Both Hector and Lara looked at each other and looked back to Gibbs. Barbossa spoke first. "Aye for that, master Gibbs. We'd be ready for the meetin' Cap'n Sao Feng. Shansa's told me ta gather Pirate Lords." He said to Gibbs. "Get the crew ready for dockin' ship soon." As Hector said this, Gibbs said 'Aye for that, madame Teague and Cap'n.' Before he walked out of the Captain's quarters. They were practicing sword fighting. Hector was teaching Lara more sword fighting and she had gotten better at it, but still. She was excellent at it that Barbossa expected it. Hector was falling in love with her and getting stronger everyday of it. Barbossa's crew, including Lara have plans being made of how to get past the British soldiers without being seen.

Pirates Of The Caribbean Hector Barbossa/OC Pirates Of The Caribbean Hector Barbossa/OC Pirates Of The Caribbean

The ship quietly docked in Singapore. Hector and Lara were walking side by side as his crew were getting off the ship in silence without any detection from anything, or anyone in particular. Barbossa had an extra hat for Lara to wear in his hand when he pulled Lara gently back by her arm. They were alone for the moment. "Lara," She looked at him. "Here. You'd may need this. Found it under the table." Lara nodded at him, before she placed the hat on her head and she also has her weapons with her in case of any attack, or raid. "You'd be careful there, Lara. An' go with Tia Dalma like I told ye." Hector told her. He saw the look on her face of nervousness and he lifted his hand to caress her cheek with his hand tenderly to reassure her that everything would go as planned. She hoped that the plan would go smooth as she thought it would without blowing their cover. But somehow, Lara had a feeling that it would happen when all hell breaks lose again. She leaned into his touch and then she came closer to Barbossa and she wrapped her arms around his waist and she rested her head on his chest, just above his heart and she felt his heart beat. Barbossa was not as bad as he seems to be to Lara. Hector stiffened as frozen ice for a moment and then he relaxed after that as he wrapped his arms around her. 'She feels so good in me arms.' He though. When they reluctantly pulled back apart, he told her to go as planned. 'This is going to be fucking fantastic.' Lara thought as she ran off with Tia, Jack the monkey and Cotton's parrot, who was talking away. And when Barbossa watched Lara go with Tia Dalma with a heavy heart, he felt something like a good pang in his heart. He hadn't felt anything of that in a long time in many years. Barbossa felt something like a spark between Lara and him when she saved his life back in Tortuga, fighting the red coats. He was falling for her hard and he was sure of it. The plan was now set in motion to get Will and the navigational charts and meeting Sao Feng.

Pirates Of The Caribbean Hector Barbossa/OC Pirates Of The Caribbean Hector Barbossa/OC Pirates Of The Caribbean

In Singapore, a small little boat sailed through the foggy waters. A person disguised as a regular citizen used a small pole to move the boat under the board walk docks. Elizabeth Swann was singing an old pirate song softly when she passed the people there. And then, she some British soldiers came running by along with Mr. Mercer. Elizabeth was singing some more.

'The bell has been raised from it's watery grave Do you hear it's sepulchral tone?  
A call to all, pay heed the squall and turn your sails towards home!'

Elizabeth seemed calm, so she kept her cool for the time being. She hoped that Lara and Tia Dalma got the 2 animals busy for the moment and she also hoped that Lara's doing okay with this plan. She looked with her brown eyes darted back and forth at the people and a fireworks contraption was swirling around a bit as Elizabeth sailed by. Elizabeth saw Jack the monkey ran by on a board walk bridge while she was still singing along until, she got to the dock and she tied up the rope to the boat.

'Yo ho, haul together, Hoist the colors high!  
Heave ho..." Elizabeth sang some more and then, she was rudely interrupted by a man's growled voice.

"Thief and beggars, never say we die." A man and his other 2 armed men slowly walked out of an old sewer, walking towards Elizabeth. The man was Tai Huang glared at her with a murderous look in his eyes and he rested his hand on his sword. He looked at Elizabeth up and down at her features. "A dangerous song to be singing." Tai Huang said. "For any who are too ignorant of the meaning. He stepped closer to her. Elizabeth hoped at this moment that Lara can come right over and talk some sense into the second in command to Sao Feng and the 2 other men with her swords. But Lara was with Tia for the time being to keep the British soldiers busy. "Particularly a woman alone." He added.

"What makes you think she's alone." Barbossa said as Tai Huang and his 2 men turned at the rough voice of none other than Hector Barbossa, who was walking up to them and he have the men a fake smile. Tai Huang looked at him and then Elizabeth quickly pressed a dagger onto his neck, before she looked at Hector, who told Tai and his men that the fearsome Pirate Lord, Sao Feng was expecting them. Barbossa eyed Elizabeth, who was still having the dagger to Tai's neck. "And an unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meeting." Barbossa said as he eyed Elizabeth's dagger, before she lowered it, but not holster it just yet. 'Me hope that Lara would be o right with plans at hand.' Hector thought to himself. They introduced to each other, just before they heard the running foot steps of the British soldiers and Mr. Mercer were jogging by and Tai Huang, his 2 men and the others went into the sewers to meet Sao Feng.

Meanwhile, Lara was with Tia along with Jack the monkey and Cotton's parrot as Tia rolled the cart with some tricks that she brought along. 'God knows what'll happen. This maybe really fucking nuts, but let's just hopes this plan works out good, or not. And I certainly take no bull shit from anyone.' Lara thought and she swallowed with a little nervousness. Tia saw her body language and she placed her hand on her shoulder to help reassure her that it would be okay. Lara looked at her and she gave her a smile. She and Tia were dressed disguised to look like Singapore citizens. Looked at Jack when she brought out a piece of a peanut for the monkey and another 1 for the parrot. "Here you go, Jack. I got a little something for you." She said quietly as the monkey looked at Lara, before he took the peanut from her hand and Jack screeched softly in thanks to her when she petted him tenderly. Tia smiled up at her at this. She figured out that the future lady has a love of animals, before Lara gave another piece of the peanut to Cotton's macaw parrot and he squawked in thanks as she rubbed his head lovingly. The bird leaned into her gentle touch. Good thing that Lara had her weapons with her just in case hell and blood shed breaks lose sooner, or later.

Underneath the bridge, it may look like coconuts floating into the water to make the red coats think that there were actually fruit floating there. But under each coconut was the members of Jack Sparrow's crew. Before they got into 1 of the old sewers hiding from the soldiers, Ragetti was the first to get his head above water with a coconut as a helmet and some kind of a wooden straw hanging from his mouth for breathing under water as his 1 good eye looked back and forth. Following behind Ragetti was Pintel, Gibbs, Cotton and Marty. When they swam fully the old sewer, they took off their coconut helmets carefully without making any noise what so ever and they swam towards the old metal bars that looked like jail bars, before they brought out the file tools to cut metal and they waited, but they had to wait of the signal when Tia and Lara pushed the cart filled with a birdcage of small birds along with Jack the monkey and Cotton's parrot. Lara gave Jack a little nudge to get him to play the instrument to distract the soldiers. This was what the Pirates in the sewers were waiting for the music that just started playing loud enough for them to act. At this, Jack Sparrow's crew started to work on filing through the metal bars to get through. After the music stopped, they got through the bars to go do their mission.

Meanwhile, Tai Huang lead Barbossa and Elizabeth toward a bathhouse in which was Sao Feng's hideout and was very well protected. Elizabeth was on hight alert as she looked around her to see if some were Pirates, or worse than that of a spy of the East India Trading Company. She looked at Hector. "Haven't we heard from Will, Captain Barbossa?" Elizabeth quietly asked him when she. She was eager to get Will safely out of this place as soon this was over, but there a war coming soon. Good thing that her and Lara had a few good conversations while they were on the voyage to Singapore.

Barbossa shook his head no. "The young master Turner is more than capable of taking care of himself." Hector pointed out to her. "But you...in the presence of Captain Sao Feng. You'll be wanting to show a bit more variation than is your custom." He said with a slight wink of his eye. He knew that Elizabeth was in love with Will Turner somehow, but Barbossa was towards more attention to Lara. He had a felling in his gut that something was about to happen and soon. Elizabeth looked from what's in front of her to look at Hector like, 'is Sao Feng that terrifying?' She thought, asking herself that question. Barbossa knew the look on her face. "He's much like meself." He answered her silent response. "Absent me merciful nature and sense of fair play." He grinned at her as Elizabeth shivered at that.

Tai Huang along with Barbossa and Elizabeth stood in front of a bathhouse building, knocking in a codded signal. A small opened space on the door and 1 of Sao Feng's crew opened the small opening, looking at Tai Huang and the others that were expected to see the fearsome Captain for a moment, before the man opened the door and letting them in. When Hector and Elizabeth walked inside with Tai, who he turned around to block their path. "No weapons when seeing the Captain. Do you think, because she is a woman we would not suspect her of treachery." He said Remove them please." He commanded. It was an order to them. This was no joke at all and this was no game to Barbossa. It made sense to Hector, but it made no sense to Elizabeth when Tai said 'please' to her at all. She would need an explanation for this when the time comes hopefully.

When everything was settled and after Elizabeth was changed into a robe where no weapons were seen, Tai Huang lead Elizabeth and Barbossa through the bathhouse where they saw Sao Feng. Hector and Miss Swann looked at the men and they knew that they were Sao Feng's crew by the look of a symbol of a dragon tattoos onto their backs. Captain Sao Feng then stepped out of a steam tub. Quietly, 2 ladies were dressing him in his Pirate clothes. At the moment, the Pirate Lord didn't noticed their presence, or was he just ignoring them. It was up to Hector to speak up to him first. "Captain Sao Feng." He said silkily. "Thank ye for granting me this audience." Barbossa added.

Sao Feng looked up at them. "Captain Barbossa, welcome to Singapore." He said to them. Then he turned to look at 1 of his crew. "More steam." He added softly. The man then pulled down a thin rope with wooden letterings on it to let the other men know that Sao Feng wants more steam. Then the the steam came up to sooth the Pirate Lord. "I do understand that you have a request to make of me?" He asked both Barbossa and Elizabeth. The fearsome Pirate Lord never knew about the future lady coming with them, so Barbossa and Elizabeth kept quiet about Lara being with them. They spoke some of the conversation as to why they came to Singapore up until Sao Feng spoke once again. "Earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my Uncle's temple and tried to make of these." Sao Feng said to them when he walked over to 1 of his men and took a big wrapped up scroll, which it looked like a map of some kind from the man's hands. "The navigational charts." He added, before he turned to look at Hector and Elizabeth. "It is the route to the farthest gate." He said more to see their relations. They spoke some more, Sao Feng motioned a few of his men, who was near the bath They leaned over and got a man from the water, who was tied up with a wooden bar behind him with his hands tied with rope. The man lifted his face. Both Elizabeth and Barbossa recognized who the man was. It's no other than Will Turner. What would Lara's reaction when she meets Will Turner? We shall find out sooner, or later.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: At World's End Continued.

After the Sao Feng's men picked up Will Turner, who was breathing and coughing, before he looked up at everyone in the bath house. And then he glared at the Pirate Lord with a murderous look. Will was not a happy camper and he was defenseless when he was tied up with the guards on each side of him. Even when he got caught by the armed guards, trying to find the navigational charts. Will was now in deep thought as Barbossa, Elizabeth and Sao Feng were talking. He had now come up with another plan that he could use the Black Pearl that was in Davy Jones' Locker with Jack Sparrow and Will still kept the promise that he would free his father, Bill 'Bootstrap' Turner from Davy Jones and the Flying Dutchman. Sao Feng walked over to Will and he grabbed him by his hair roughly and the fearsome Pirate Lord had Elizabeth and Hector' eyes on him and Will. "This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you both?" He asked bitterly to them, who they shook their heads, lying to him that they don't know him. Elizabeth tried to suppress a reaction when she saw Will. She was afraid of what Sao Feng might do to him. Barbossa looked at them, suppressing a reaction to this situation. But Hector's mind was also onto Lara Teague as well. The Pirate Lord looked at them to see if they reacted and then he shrugged his shoulders. "No?" 1 of Sao Feng's guards gave him a sharp metal wooden spike and he placed it towards Will. "The he has no further use for it." He was about to place the spike more towards Will and then, Elizabeth couldn't stop herself when she tesed and gave a startled noise when he was about to kill her love and fiance.

They were arguing and talking some more when Jack's crew were already into position to get the swords thrown up to both Elizabeth and Hector to get ready fierce to happen. Barbossa then took an old coin out of his pocket from his jacket and he threw it to Sao Feng, who caught it in mid air and he brought it to his ear when the coin made a ringing sound to his ears. Before he glared at them, but he looked troubled already. Sao Feng then looked down at the coin. He wasn't sure if the Brethren Court had been called, or not. He looked at Hector for the answer. "Aye." Barbossa replied. "The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. It's called to all us Pirate Lords." He added.

Outside, Tia Dalma, Lara and the 2 animals saw the soldiers running towards the Bath house. They knew that something was about to happen. Lara looked at Tia with a worried look. She was worried that the shit was about to hit the fan. Lara knew this was going to happen somehow that the plan wouldn't go as planned. The witch knew this. And she nodded to her. "Go and find de others, Lara. Fight yer way through ta find Barbossa, William Turner and Miss Swann." Lara nodded at her in agreement. "Now, go!" Tia said as She ran off to find the others she moved the cart into position and she placed something like a bomb into the cart. Tia, Jack the monkey and the parrot walked away from it and she hid behind a stand, so it would be far enough in the clear, so she wouldn't get blown away.

Lara walked as casual as she could along the board walk to the sewers without the British soldiers, including Mr. Mercer seeing her. "Come on, where the fuck are you guys?" She whispered to herself as she looked down towards the old sewers. She looked at a certain 1 when she darted her eyes around to make sure that the coast was clear, before she climbed down from the boarded bridge like a gymnast to 1 of the sewers without falling into the water. When she walked further into the sewer, she rushed over to the passage way as she saw that the metal bars were cut through. Lara smiled at this, before she walked her way through. She came through without any detection when she saw some lanterns lighted the tunnel. Lara heard some commotion and argument from a nearby building from below. "Oh shit, this is going to be fucking terrific, before the shit hits the fan." She said quietly, before she heard some familiar voices of Gibbs and the others getting ready to fight.

Gibbs was the first to see Lara walking through towards them as the rest of them was consecrating on getting into position. He was happy to see her of not getting hurt what so ever. He eyed her and he smirked. "Madame Teague, it's good for ye ta be here." He said to her. Lara told them that Tia Dalma had her to go with them and the others understood that. Gibbs gave Lara a pistol. She looked at him with a puzzled look like, 'why give this gun to me?' She thought. He chuckled at her. "Well, I'm givin' it ta ye and ye may need it, madame Teague." He told her. She looked down at the pistol that he gave her and she just shrugged like, 'okay, I can get used to this.' She thought. Gibbs had to get back into position with the swords, before he looked at her once again. "O right, madame Teague, get yer weapons out ta get ready ta make our move." When he said this, Lara nodded to him and she held the pistol in her hand and she held 1 of her sword in her other hand to get into position just like Gibbs told her to do.

Above them, inside the bath house, Sao Feng and Barbossa were arguing about something and Lara wished that she was there to help, but she had to stay in her position, so she listened on. "You came into my city." Sao Feng growled at them. "And you betray my hospitality?" He was getting angrier by the minute. Down below where Jack's crew and Lara was at. Lara felt that she needed to do something right at this very moment. Gibbs told her to calm herself. He knew and he figured out that there was something going on between Hector and Madame Teague herself.

Hector's eyes widened as he looked at the fearsome Pirate Lord. "Sao Feng," He tried to answer. "I assure you, I had no idea..." Barbossa was cut off.

That he would get caught!" Sao Feng interrupted him. Both Elizabeth and Hector grimaced at his words. The fearsome Pirate Lord had a good point. He rolled his eye, before he held the navigational charts. Sao Feng was not very happy that they told him that they were getting Jack Sparrow out of Davy Jones' Locker. They spoke in some more arguments.

And just then, their weapons were drawn. Gibbs looked at Lara and every men of Jack's crew with wide eyes. "Weapons?" Gibbs asked in surprise as he looked between the crew and Lara to the bath house above where Barbossa, Will and Elizabeth were in.

Lara looked up above where there was commotion down to every men in this old tunnel at the moment. She stayed in her position to get ready to fight. 'The fight is about to begin.' She thought. Lara looked up once again when she heard Barbossa's voice. "I assure you, Sao Feng, our intentions were strictly honorable." Hector said, before they were cut off when the swords hopped up from below the floor and both Barbossa and Elizabeth caught them in time before they hit the floor. Lara and Jack's crew now knew that things were going bad and had had taken action without thinking and the shit 'is' about to hit the fan soon enough as soon as the swords hopped up from the floor to Hector's and Miss Swann's hands.

Lara and the others had to think fast, before the British soldiers bombard and raid the bath house. And then, all of a sudden, they turned around when they heard a 'CRASH!' from the door. The windows of the building had broken into pieces. It has begun. The British solders from the East India Trading Company had raided the bath house. Down below, Gibbs, Lara and the crew looked up as soon as they heard the soldiers breaking through. Lara was definitely read for a fucking good fight. 'It's time to kick some soldiers asses.' She said to herself.

Chaos started when the red coats of Cutler Beckett's men and Mr. Mercer came barging and raiding into the bath house. Everyone in the building turned to fight and their swords were clashing and more blood shed. To the Pirates, the British soldiers were a bigger threat to them. Below the building,  
"You guys, get the hell out of the way there, before you get blown up." Lara told them as she had to get everyone to get out of the way when Ragetti and Pintel lit the small bomb grenades. Elizabeth, Will and Hector had to get the Pirates to the front door as the soldiers stopped to get ready to fire at them at the spot where the bombs were lit from below and then moments later, there was an explosion when the soldiers fell from the half of the floor was blown to smithereens.

Lara, Gibbs and the other ran up the now floor ramp, joining in while fight against the red coats. Across from her, Elizabeth killed another soldier and she looked at her with a smile, before she rushed towards Will. Just then as she looked up, Elizabeth saw Mr. Mercer walked with a pistol in his hand with a murderous look in his cold eyes with his soldiers behind him and he shot and killed 1 on the sisters. Was it Lian, or Park who he killed? Lara saw this as well as she ran towards Hector and the others while she while she was fighting her way through to get to them. Lara was about to kick that guy's ass when she sees him again along the way. Hector, Will, Elizabeth and Jack's crew were running towards to find a ship to get Jack.

Barbossa killed another soldier and then he stopped in his tracks along the board walks. He and Elizabeth looked around for Lara. "Lara?!" he shouted out to her. His eyes looked wildly about into looking for her. He hoped that Lara didn't get into anything like being kidnapped by the red coats. He grimaced at the thought. Somehow they got separated with all the chaos from the soldiers. Will got separated from Elizabeth as well. 'Where has he gone?' She thought to herself. Hector needs to get Lara and all of the crew from both Jack's and half of Sao Feng's crew to go with them to get and rescue Jack from that dreadful locker. They had to stand in hiding from the soldiers and wait.

A few of the British soldiers ran through the streets and they stood to aim fire at some of the Pirates when they came across a cart that Tia Dalma used and she was no where in to be seen. The small birds flew out of their cages to be in the clear, before the cart exploded into thin air. The red coats were blown from their spot and they dove into water. Mr. Mercer was still in a daze when Lara came out of no where as she jumped on him in which that caught him off guard. "Ahh!" She screamed at him. Her sword and pistol that Gibbs gave her were in the holsters. She landed on him as Mercer landed his front of his body onto the ground with a thud as he was struggling with her, trying to get himself lose from her. Lara got him in an arm lock with both of his arms behind his back and she held his legs down pretty good with her ass sitting on them. Lara has a nice ass and she was enjoying this to kick their asses when they disrespect her. He gave her an 'Ow!' as she whacked him 1 upside the head with her hand when Mercer was growling to get her to let go of him, but to no avail. She leaned down to his ear. "You know something, buster," She said as she quickly got his dagger and his pistol as far away as she could with her good arms as she threw them into the water. "I'd appreciate that you'd be nicer to me and my ancestors mister. So stop fucking bull shitting around and tell your leader that the lady from the future is coming to get you guys you ass hole! Hehe. And I'll be more than glad to kick your fucking ass if I ever see you again." Lara hissed at Mercer when she was quick enough to stand up and she kicked him enough with her legs could take it into the water. She stood up as she rubbed and clapped her hands in satisfaction with a shit eating grin on her face. Lara looked down at the water. "Hmph! Ass hole. Already kicked your ass once just now. I will kick your ass again if I do see you again. Adios you fucking ass hole piece of shit." At She said this, she ran down through the streets. Lara must take a lot of swearing like that from her Dad.

After Lara ran over to catch up with the others, Mercer resurfaced from the water with his dagger and his pistol in his hands. He some how got out of there and he walked along the board walks like a zombie at first. Then he composed himself when he looked down where Lara had ran to catch up with Hector and the others, still dripping wet from water. Mercer screamed in rage. He'll be more that glad to let his leader, Cutler Beckett about her. And then suddenly, he heard a commotion when he saw Will and Sao Feng in a fight against each other. Mercer his himself behind some crates as he listened. The sound of battle in the background. But in the dark corner, Sao Feng and Will were alone, or so they thought they were. "It is an odd coincidence is it not?" The Pirate Lord hissed at Will. "The East India Trading Company finds me here in Singapore." He added.

Both Will and Sao Feng argued some more and Will was planning to use the Black Pearl to free Bill 'Bootstrap' Turner. Will was going to betray Jack's crew and Barbossa. Even his fiance, , what the fucking hell here? Mercer grinned at this when Will told the Pirate, before he quietly walked away without them seeing him. Sao Feng then gave Will the navigational charts, before they parted ways. Mercer knew that this would make Beckett happy with this news and he also has to tell him about Lara as well and what his reaction maybe.

Hector and Elizabeth ran to the docks. Barbossa along with Jack the monkey and cotton's parrot and Miss Swann when they heard. "Hector! Elizabeth! I'm here!" Lara shouted over to them. They saw her running to them. Lara caught up with them at the docks and she threw her arms around Elizabeth in a tender hug, who smiled at her in relief that she was doing alright. Lara pulled back from her, before she looked over to Hector, who looked at her as well that she was doing okay there as he gave her the loving smile. Lara then wrapped her arms around his waist. Barbossa was glad that she was not hurt in any way when the British soldiers attacked. He held her tight, but gentle in his arms. Jack made some soft noises that he too was happy that she's alright. The parrot was talking and squawking at them in happy tunes. They turned around when they heard footsteps rushing towards them. Jack's crew caught up with them and Hector had his arm wrapped around Lara's waist as Will, Tai Huang and the other half of Sao Feng's crew were in front of them. Barbossa was the first to talk. "You have the charts?" He asked cheerfully. 'Charts? What charts?' Lara thought as she looked between both Will and Hector when her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

Will nodded at him when he then threw the navigational chart towards Hector. "And better yet. Will said as he gestured them to Tai Huang and his men behind him. "A ship and a crew." He added. Elizabeth then asked Will where Sao Feng was and Will spoke once again. He will cover our escape and then meet us at Shipwreck Cove." Will said to them, before they got onto another ship and they first set sailed to Davy Jones' Locker to rescue Jack and then set a sailing course to Shipwreck Cove. Lara would be delighted to meet her ancestor, before the upcoming battle to arrive sooner, or later. She was in thought for a moment, standing near the railing of the ship as Jack was on her shoulder and playing with her hair as she laughed lovingly when Barbossa wrapped 1 of his arm around her and his other hand was steering the helm. Now, they need to relax for the time being. This was a long day for them all. This will be a long road ahead for all of them indeed.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: At World's End Continued.

There was a sudden snow fall. That was very unusual that there was snow falling and a small breeze from the sky after they took off from Singapore. The cool air made the Pirates and Lara shiver up their spines. That was very weird indeed. The ship was sailing across the frozen waters and glaciers. At the helm of the ship, Gibbs, Elizabeth, Lara, Jack the monkey and Barbossa looked out onto the icy lands and waters. Tai Huang and Will Turner were trying to figure out the navigational charts and it was not that easy to decipher it. It was like they were all like riddles to them. Tai looked over Will's shoulder with confusion. "Nothing here is set." Turner said to Huang with puzzlement look on his face. The rest of the crew were dealing with the cool air at the moment, trying their best to keep their temperature warm.

Tai shook his head at him. "No," Huang said. "But they can lead to more places." He added before he walked away before Will could reply with a frown. It seemed that Tai Huang may know a bit more of the map charts than Will does in a way. Turner looked down at the map to see if he could figure out something on it more. But there were more questions about the navigational charts than meets the eye.

"Over the edge, over again, sunrise sets, flash of green." Will whispered to himself. He was wondering if any of the Pirates would know of the green flash. That thought came to him. Turner stood up from the chair and he walked over to the back helm of the ship where he saw Lara, who had a thick blanket wrapped around her with Jack in there with her to keep warm. The monkey needed some body heat from Lara along with Hector and Gibbs standing towards the back, watching for any collisions of the icy glaciers. Perhaps any Pirate could help Will. Lara looked at Turner in wondering. "Do you care to interpret, Captain Barbossa?" Turner asked him with a sneer. Lara looked at him with wide eyes at this. She could tell that Will never liked Hector for some reason, but she never bothered saying a word. Otherwise, there would be chaos, violence and even worse. She never wanted that. She just wanted some peace and no drama what so ever. Even though, Lara was still trapped into this time of the Pirates era and she had to go through the rough roads ahead of her.

Lara walked a few steps over to Hector and she stood by his side. Barbossa smiled down at her before he wrapped his 1 arm around her to keep her close and his other arm was steering the helm of the ship. Turner saw that, but he never bothered saying anything. Perhaps Hector was not all that evil towards Lara Teague. Elizabeth sat behind them as she looked up at Will through the falling snow. Jack felt content in madame Teague's arms in the blanket with Lara for the time being. Hector turned to gaze down at Lara and the monkey with a tender smile before turned to look and smiled at Will with no worries look on his face at all. "Ever a gazed upon the green flash, Master Gibbs?" Barbossa asked as he looked at Gibbs.

Gibbs nodded towards both Lara and Hector before he looked towards Will. "I reckon as I've seen my share of it." He said to Turner and then, Gibbs added, "It happens on rare occasion, at the last glimpse of sunset, a green flash shoots up into the sky." Gibbs pointed his finger up towards the sky. Lara looked at Gibbs when he was telling Will of the 'green flash' story with fascination as she stood in Hector's arm that was still wrapped around her. She found this very intriguing indeed. Lara would learn more of the along the way after they rescue Jack from the locker. Then Gibbs went on. "And some go their whole lives and never see it. Some claim to have seen it, who ain't. And some say-" Gibbs was interrupted.

Then Pintel jumped in. "Some say that it signals that when a soul comes back into this world from the dead!" Barbossa, Lara and Gibbs sighed deeply as they glared at Pintel for the interrupting. The Pirate realized this with his face was red from embarrassment. "Sorry." He said quietly before he walked away to go with Ragetti, who was right behind him by the rail of the ship. Lara felt bad for Pintel in some ways that he wanted to join in and tell part of the story of what was really on the map charts.

Pintel's voice yelled out loud when Hector, Lara, Gibbs, Elizabeth and Will looked at them and they overheard him talking with Ragetti about the map and the 'green flash.' Will turned to look back at Elizabeth, Lara and the Pirates at the helm with the look of concern on his face. Turner hated the feeling of what Pintel was talking about dying a horrible death was not part of Will's plan what so ever. Barbossa and Lara saw the expression on Will's face. Hector chuckled. "Don't fret, Master Turner. We'll find the way. It's not getting the Land of the Dead is the problem... it's getting back!" He said before he gave Turner the map to him when Lara then wrapped her arms around Hector with the blanket and the monkey made some soft chuckling noises, like he was a bit scared at what the Pirate told Will. Turner was not feeling any more better at what Barbossa told him

Elizabeth sat on the back of the ship while she never said anything. She just kept quiet and she was still feeling guilty of putting Jack Sparrow to death towards the Kraken and to Davy Jones' Locker. She hoped that Lara would understand of what had happened before she came to them. Her and Lara just immediately became friends before they all sailed to Singapore. Miss Swan and Will were still not saying anything to each other ever since he caught her kissing Jack before he went down with the Black Pearl from the Davy Jones and the Kraken. The both of them would have to talk to each other sooner or later. She still loved Will with all of her heart and soul, but she would tell him when he would know of what she did to Jack. Lara, the monkey, Hector and the other Pirates looked up towards the icy glacier cave when the ship sailed further more into the darkened cave and disappeared into the darkness.

Pirates of the Caribbean Pirates of the Caribbean Pirates of the Caribbean

Further into this unusual cave, Will stood by the rail on the edge of the ship. Turner listened to the water and it was now sounded like the water was roaring towards something... big was about to happen. Will looked confused at first and then, Turner turned around and he rushed over towards the helm where Lara and Hector, who was steering the ship. Gibbs looked up at Turner before he scrambled to his feet and he quickly followed Will in tow. "Barbossa! Ahead!" He yelled when he locked his eyes with the Pirate. "Do you hear that loud sound?" He asked him. "What's that up ahead?" He added in curiosity. Gibbs looked over the rail and he noticed that the water was flowing quicker than usual. Gibbs told them that the ship was gaining speed. Something was getting closer by the second or minute.

Barbossa was still steering the ship and Lara were standing beside Hector. Barbossa lifted his hand to his ear as he heard the water flowing around. He knew what was going to happen next. "Aye, these be the waters That I know so well." He sighed softly. Elizabeth walked over towards the helm to know what was going on. Lara looked up at him with furrowed eyebrows. "We're good and lost fer now." Barbossa said with a grin. Both Will and Elizabeth raised their eyebrows and they were alarmed at the Captain's words.

Lara placed the blanket down on the floor of the ship and Jack climbed up onto her shoulder. The monkey started to screech softly as he knew what was going on. Madame Teague's eyes widened in alarm when she stared at Hector. "Say what? How the hell are we lost all the way out here, Captain?" She asked him before the monkey hopped over to Barbossa's shoulder and he stayed there for the time being. Lara didn't want to call him by his first name in front of the other Pirates. She liked him a lot when he was around her. Well, only 1 way to find out of how to get the fuck out of this dark place and save Jack.' She thought to herself. Though she was never mad at Hector.

"Fer certain, you have ta be lost, to find a place as can't be found." Barbossa turned to wink at Lara. Teague knew that this doesn't make any sense, but she went along with what he was saying to them. "Other than that, everyone would know where it was, aye?" Hector softly laughed. Lara saw that he was amused by this other than concerned. At least he knew where they were going on this ship, heading towards Davy Jones' Locker to rescue Captain Jack Sparrow. Barbossa and Lara felt the ship going faster. Madame Teague wrapped her arms around him tightly. Jack wrapped his little arms around his master for dear life. Lara rested her head on Barbossa's chest as she felt his arms wrapped tightly around her as well while he was still steering the ship.

Gibbs and Will noticed that ship was flowing a bit more quicker as it was being pulled towards something terribly huge. The water was getting louder by every second. "To stations! All hands to stations!" Will shouted at the pirates, waking half of them up to his yelling. Everyone on the ship were scrambling to their feet to get onto the deck as Will, Elizabeth and Gibbs ran up to the bow of the ship and they saw something unimaginable. It was a huge water fall. Their eyes widened as saucers in horror. The water was louder when getting closer.

From the bow of the ship, Will, Gibbs and Elizabeth could see where the end of where the water fall was at in the distance ahead of them. It stretched for miles in every direction perhaps. There was no way in hell to get around them and they would try to go back some how. But it was definitely too late for that now. The ship was barreling straight ahead and picking up more speed while flowing more closer towards the water falls.

"Hard a port! Gather way and keep her trim!" Turner shouted at the top of his lungs at the crew, giving the orders as if he were acting Captain. Barbossa, who held Lara's hand as they went towards the bow and Jack the monkey was holding onto Hector when they walked toward Will. "Nay belay that!" He barked loudly and Lara flinched a bit at his yelling. Madame Teague held onto Hector's hand tighter. "Let her run straight and true!" Barbossa let Will take the helm and all he could focus on now was Lara and Jack the monkey. Hector was now holing onto some and the mast. He looked down at her. "Hold on ta me tight, Lara. This maybe a very rough ride fer us all when we get to Davy Jones' Locker." He told her before the monkey was screeching and going bat shit. "Ye trust me. Don't ye, Lara?" He asked softly. Only for her ears only for him to ask her this.

Lara stared up at Barbossa with her raised eyebrows. She nodded. "Yeah, Hector, I trust you. At least you know where we're going to and going into." She said. And just then, She lifted her head and she kissed his cheek. Barbossa had never let anyone kiss him like that in a very long time, but now he let Lara pressed her lips on his face. Hector felt her soft lips touch his skin. He felt a jolt of electricity streaming through him. Barbossa gave her a tender smile only for her and he wrapped his arms tighter around her and he held her closer to him and he kissed the top of her head in the process. He buried his face into her hair as he grinned. His only concern was Lara ever since he first met her when Shansa told them that she was from the future. Captain Hector Barbossa began to like her even more every single day. Hector was glad that Lara was here with him.

After he took the helm, Will tried to turn it with all of his might as hard and fast as he could, but the ship was steered and turned side ways. But it was too impossible to fight the strong water currant that wide in every direction with the ship when the water was pulling the crew in the ship towards the water fall.

On the side rail, Elizabeth now realized in horror of the water fall just ahead of them. A water fall that would tip any small boat and ship over the edge and fall into the darkness. Tia Dalma quickly came up from below deck and she sensed and she knew what was going on ahead of them. The pirates were starting to panic like mad men running around like they had ants in their pants. Tia sat down right in front of a barrel and she shook the shells in her hands and she spread her crab shells onto it and she started chanting away and repeating the spells over and over again. The water was now sounding deafening, but Dalma didn't stop her chanting and she kept on going with her spells. She knew that the ship was about to tip over the edge soon.

Will Turner was still battling with the helm while Barbossa stood as he held onto the rope and Lara tightly. Jack the monkey was holding onto both of them for dear life. Elizabeth glared at Hector with cold eyes. But when she saw Lara holding onto Barbossa, she didn't say a word. Hector looked up over Lara's shoulder and he saw the look on Swan's face. "Ye might not survive this trip again and these be the last friendly words ye hear." He cocked his head to 1 side, trying to prove to her. Lara just rested her head on Barbossa's chest and she held onto him tightly. Tia Dalma was still chanting away on her spells before she held onto something, so she would not fall over board from the ship.

Will leaned into the helm with all of his might as he turned the ship and the bow turned away from the water fall. Lara lifted her head from his chest and she looked over towards Gibbs and Elizabeth. "Hang onto something tight you 2!" She yelled over the loud sound of streaming water.

Both Elizabeth and Gibbs stared at Madame Teague and they agreed and they held onto something, so they would not fall over board. Just then, the stern of the ship tipped forwards and the ship stayed for a moment as it was right on the edge. Everyone saw the long way down from the water fall. This was indeed a long way down into the darkness.

Then, with some loud creeks from the bottom of the vessel, the ship tilted backwards even more. All of the Pirates along with Elizabeth and Lara, who screamed with horror except Hector, who laughed his way as the ship tipped over, falling down in the darkness. God knows what would be down there and where they would land. See you in the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. At World's End Continued.

Meanwhile in Davy Jones' Locker, Captain Jack Sparrow walked around on the Black Pearl at a slow pace. Jack looked around the decks high and low. He was hallucinating, thinking that he had a crew on the ship with him, but the Black Pearl was not even moving at all and no one was on board except Jack himself. The black sails hung motionless and there was no wind what so ever. Not in Davy Jones' Locker there was not.

The sun was bright and the skies was as clear as day outside. Jack was all alone and trapped in the Locker, standing on the Black Pearl and there was no one around at all. Just Jack and the ship itself. He knew that he was dead when the Kraken had gotten him and it brought him to Davy Jones' Locker. It felt like as if the Earth had stopped moving in it's axis.

Jack rested his hands on the rail and he leaned over to look over the ship's rail and it was nothing but the sand out in the middle of no where. He shrugged his shoulders with raised eyebrows like he doesn't give a shit. Jack knew that he was dead and was sent to the Locker any ways. Sparrow then hopped up onto the Black Pearl's rail before he grabbed a rope that was tied to the black sails and the mast.

Jack took a hold tight of the rope with his hands and he swung himself down to the hard solid sands below. After he touched ground, Jack slowly walked over to the rope that was tied tightly to the bow of the ship. He took a hold of the rope and he pulled on it with all of his might as he tried to drag it along with him.

Jack pulled as hard as he could as he pulled on the rope, but to no avail. The Black Pearl refused to move. The ship was really way too heavy to get it to budge by pulling the rope with one person. Jack was frustrated and then, he stuck his index finger into his mouth. He sucked on it for a second to wet it and he then, looked confused while he looked around. "Hmm, no wind at all." Jack said as he hoped that there would be any, but there was none. Sparrow furrowed his eyebrows when he felt something was right behind him and when he turned around, Sparrow looked down towards the ground and he saw a rounded shaped smooth rock on the solid sand.

Jack walked a few steps and he picked up the rock and he looked at it with wonder and confusion. "A rock? Just... a rock?" He said as he arched his eyebrow. He then, licked the rock and Jack shivered with disgust at the taste of it and he threw the rock across the solid sand with far enough distance with frustration. Jack turned around towards the Black Pearl, trying to find a way to get the ship moving.

With Jack's back turned, the rock cracked from the inside just as it just came to life and it looks just like a crab with a body, little black eyes, small legs and two claws. Sparrow took a hold of the rope once again and he started to make another attempt of trying to pull the Black Pearl to get it to budge.

The rock crab clicked it's claws when it turned around and suddenly, there were a whole bunch of rounded rocks. The crab rock clicked it's claws plenty of times to wake up the others. The rocks came to life and it looked lie the animal has hatched from their eggs. They were going to help Jack get the Black Pearl moving.

Moments later, Jack in some way gave up on pulling on the rope, trying to get his way to get the ship to budge. This was getting no where. Sparrow panted as if he was doing some work out exercise, running first thing in the morning. He fell back and Jack landed on the solid sand onto his back. It was like that Jack was in a daze. A whole bunch of crabs crawled over to where the Black Pearl was at.

It felt that time was going on forever when Jack was still laying on his back on the ground in anguish and Sparrow did not noticed that the rock crabs crawled towards the ship. With his eyes still opened towards the clear blue sky, Jack saw on the corner of his eye when he saw a large shadow moving behind him. Sparrow furrowed his eyebrows in puzzlement and he quickly sat up when he looked up and he was that the Black Pearl was moving with the rock crabs moved along with the ship.

Jack stood up in haste and he eyed the ship in between amazement, bewildered and shock. "That is most interesting." He said with his eyebrow arched in wondering as way too many rock crabs moved the Black Pearl towards the ocean. Sparrow then ran in a fast sprint as fast as he could to catch up with the ship as it went past him.

After he climbed up onto the ship, Jack walked on the deck. Then, he saw something floating in the air. It was like a grey dust streaming towards the Pirate. Jack stared at it in confusion. The dust formed into a human form. It was a man like. The figure gave Sparrow a determined look. "I am a messenger from the other side, Captain Jack Sparrow. And I'm here to give you a message."

Jack looked at the figure with puzzlement. "Aye?" He asked with ultimate wonder. May I ask of who you are or whoever you are? Or I can shoot you back into the sky. Speak up."

The figure chuckled at the Pirate Lord with amusement. "I'm here to tell you that you may have everyone there waiting for you on the shore." He said when he pointed his finger towards the sea. "And you also have a descendant from the future, who is related to you and she is here with them." The figure added.

At his words, Sparrow didn't believe him at first as he looked the man like figure in the eyes to see if he was bluffing, but he was not joking at all. The figure was telling him the truth after all. Jack wanted to know. "What on Earth are you telling me about a woman from the future, savvy?" The man told Jack about Lara. Sparrow was beginning to get interested into this. He would like to know more about her when gets to meet and know his descendant.

After the figure told Jack of this situation and knowing what was going on, The man figure turned back into grey dust and he floated off into the sky. Sparrow stared up into the clear blue sky where this dust streamed off to. Jack was still a bit confused, but he put that thought into the back of his mind before he started to climbed onto the mast and he waited to get to the shore.


End file.
